Sneak Preview: Minecraft Dimensions
Back to Minecraft Dimensions. In Episode 5 "The Forbidden Weirdmageddon?!", Zion, Mario, Sonic, Cherry Crash, Captain Planet, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Dipper Pines, Fluttershy and Sonata Dusk were confused when Bill Cipher was fooling around Blueberry Cake's room, much to her dismay. Transcript (Episode 5 "The Forbidden Weirdmageddon?!") Scene 1: "New Bill Cipher!" :Blueberry Cake: Bill, I told you! This doesn't fit my room decor at all! [Zion, Mario, Sonic, Cherry Crash, Captain Planet, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Dipper Pines, Fluttershy and Sonata Dusk were dumbfounded when Bill Cipher was fooling around Blueberry's room, as she gasped] Hey! Don't move my stuff around without permission! :Bill Cipher: maniacally Oh man, I am loving ''this! :'Captain Planet': [''knocks on the door repeatedly] I've lots of questions for you. Get your butt out of there, Bill Cipher! :Blueberry Cake: whimpering :Bill Cipher: [snaps fingers, as he came too close to Fluttershy and Sonata Dusk] :Fluttershy and Sonata Dusk: screams :Bill Cipher: I no longer go by the name Bill Cipher. I'm now... [Zion nods his head as they wait for Bill's new nickname] New Bill Cipher! [Zion, Mario, Sonic, Cherry Crash, Captain Planet, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Dipper Pines, Fluttershy and Sonata Dusk were in speechless shock as they see his new nickname] :Mario: Wha...? :Fluttershy: faints :Bill Cipher: From now on, I'll be using Cupcake Girl's room as my office. :Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Cherry Crash, and Fluttershy: "Your office"?! :Bill Cipher: Yeah. My totes office. Honestly, you can see the look on her face. She's happy. In a terrible way!! [Blueberry Cake was shocked] laughing :Sonic the Hedgehog: Blueberry Cake Uh, I think he was talking about you. :Blueberry Cake: voice-breaking Why does Bill have to redecorated my room, without asking permission? crying :[Sonic and Fluttershy put their hands on Blueberry's shoulders in comfort, as they were completely annoyed by Bill] :Noctis Lucis Caelum: Why you! :Mario: Wait! :Captain Planet: Noctis, hold it! :Bill Cipher: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, okay. What a typically touchy subject! [Captain Planet angrily grabbed him] :Cherry Crash: Man! Stop it, guys! :Zion: If you're really Bill Cipher? Why are you here? :Bill Cipher: The reason I'm here because, I've been watching the Dazzlings and then I've been watching Herobrine and Dr. Q*bert. :Captain Planet: Cherry Crash Why did you revive this creep?! :Cherry Crash: Look, I had to bring him here because Neo told me it's the only way to help Mario, Sonic, Zion and the others! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Cherry... :Blueberry Cake: Now, Bill, repent and apologize to everyone! :Bill Cipher: I didn't know about the apology. :Fluttershy: It's your fault for the whole Weirdmaggeddon thing in Gravity Falls! :Dipper Pines: Now, hold on Fluttershy. Bill's the reason why he created the Weirdmaggeddon event in Gravity Falls. :Bill Cipher: Pine Tree has a point, Butterfly Girl. I hope is there anything I can trust you? :Cherry Crash: Then help us. Help us protect our friend, Sonata. :Bill Cipher: Are you sure that Neo was involved with this? :Cherry Crash: Yeah. He told me. :Bill Cipher: Very well. I will help you flesh puppets. I will help you. Final Scene: Bill Cipher's Punishment from Blueberry Cake :Bill Cipher: Thanks to Cherry Crash and Neo, I'll be giving you and Cupcake Girl more information about the Dazzlings. Do you get that now, huh? :Captain Planet: Are you sure, that you're giving me and my sister more information about the Dazzlings and the Unified Nether Army? :Bill Cipher: Uh... Yeah. Just like I gave Red 'Stache, Blue Spikes, Diamond Swordsman, and Princess Six-Star the information about the Unified Nether Army. :Sonata Dusk: Listen, you creepy meanie... [Bill Cipher gives her a taco, as she gasped] Ooh, a taco! I won't forgive you just with this. :Bill Cipher: Be grateful for God's blessings! :Blueberry Cake: [blows whistle, as she shows him a yellow card and a Keep Out sign] Penalty for Bill Cipher! :Bill Cipher: [gulps; chuckles nervously, as he started to run from Blueberry Cake] :Blueberry Cake: Hey! Don't run! [Bill uses a stuffed puppy dog to protect himself from her] :Zion: For now, let's keep focusing on the Unified Nether Army. It's the only way that we can make it up to Bill. :Sonic the Hedgehog: I guess you're right. Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts